


Vert et Bleu

by Julindy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, Obsession, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: C'était fort, c'était fou, c'était eux et ils s'en foutaient. Magie verte et lumière bleue. C'était eux. Juste eux. Et ça leur allait très bien. Et pourtant…





	Vert et Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, je vous propose mon dernier texte en date, un OS Ironfrost, au style... assez particulier... C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom, alors j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée ! (Mais de toute manière, je stresse tout le temps, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment !) Que dire d'autre... Rien de particulier, si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Tony combat. Il se baisse, il esquive, et il enchaine les attaques. Il se défend, corps et âme, corps à corps, et rend coup pour coup. Il ne se laisse pas impressionner, ça jamais de la vie. Il est un Stark après tout, et un Stark ne plie pas. Mais ces foutus robots sont partout, détruisent tout, enflamment tout, massacre tout. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Tout est réduit en cendres, poussières grises, étincelles fugaces et vies qui s'éteignent. Et les Avengers ? Une goutte d'eau. Ce n'est rien, rien, rien. Un ennemi de vaincu, c'est trois nouveaux qui apparaissent. Pas de fin. Pas de début. Un début ? Oui, des heures plus tôt. Longues, longues heures, futiles heures. Tony est fatigué. Tony faiblit. Tony n'en peut plus. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, comme d'habitude, il a la gueule de bois, comme d'habitude, et au final il voudrait juste, juste rentrer chez lui. Comme d'habitude. Mais il ne peut pas, non, il ne peut pas. Pourquoi ? Il est Iron Man, il le sait, tout le monde le sait, vous aussi vous le savez. Alors il se bat. Pas de comment, il le fait, pas de pourquoi, il se bat. Répulseur, repoussés, juguler, maitriser. Temporaire. Toute action n'est que temporaire. Ils sont inférieurs, nombre, force, puissance, vitesse, ils le savent, il le sait. Ils ne sont que ça, que six, que rien, rien ni personne. Six héros paumés, mal assortis, mal assemblés. Assemble ! Quelle ironie… Pas grand monde pour les regretter ces fameux héros, pas grand monde pour les pleurer. Le pleurer lui. Pepper ? Elle l'a largué depuis longtemps. Happy ? Il l'a suivi. Rhodey ? Jamais là de toute manière. Les Avengers ? A lécher leurs propres plaies. Fury ? Laissez-moi rire ! Non, personne pour le regretter Tony. Alors Tony il s'en fout de crever, puisqu'il n'y aura personne pour le pleurer.

Y a jamais de larmes de toute manière dans ces yeux verts. Ces yeux, les seuls yeux qu'il voudrait voir pleurer. Les seuls yeux qui brillent pour lui, que pour lui, rien que pour lui. Deux yeux verts, vert, vert. Lumière verte et magie bleue. Ou l'inverse ? Oui peut-être. Surement. Il est fatigué. Magie verte et lumière bleue. Vert, comme ces yeux qui ne pleurent pas. Même condamné, même bâillonné, même diminué, même réduit à l'impuissance, ils ne pleurent bas. Et Tony lui, il l'a vu au plus bas. A Asgard qu'il l'a vu. Personne d'autre n'a vue, mais lui oui. Les autres voient, mais ne regardent pas vraiment. Ils ont vu le grand dieu déchu, tête basse, cheveux filasse, et armure d'or. Tunique verte. Mais pas de magie verte. Yeux verts. Pas bleus. Bleus ? Bleu Tesseract, bleu maudit, bleu poison. Tony comprend. Il est seul, Loki est seul, ils sont seuls ensembles, parce que les autres ne comprennent pas. Alors quand l'épée d'or et posée sur la nuque, quand Loki baisse la tête, et quand les yeux verts se ferment – vert ! – alors Tony se lève. Pourquoi ? Il sait pas. Mais il avance. Pour dire quoi ? Il sait pas. Mais il parle. Et parle encore, de bleu, de vert, de magie et de lumière, de peine et de douleur, de culpabilité pas si coupable, et autre raisonnement absurdes et tellement logiques pour lui. Lui comprend, Loki comprend, personne ne comprend. Sauf eux. Juste eux. La vérité est là, nue, fragile, immobile. Si facile à briser, à détruire, à anéantir. Mais Tony il a les mains sûres, il ne tremble pas, ne plie pas, ne faiblit pas. C'est un Stark lui. Et il parle. L'épée d'or est relevée. Les yeux verts se rouvrent, alors qu'ils ne croyaient plus voir la lumière. Lumière bleue, qui brille dans sa poitrine. Deux yeux verts sur le réacteur, qui remontent, sur son visage, contemple les traits marqués par une vie d'excès, un visage nimbé de bleu, un bleu qu'il exècre autant qu'il hait. C'est dire. Et là, dans ces deux yeux verts, Tony ne voit pas de larmes. Mais pour la première fois, des yeux brillent pour lui.

Terre, enfin. Chez-soi, chez-lui, chez tous et chez personne. Cette tour en miette, comme son cœur, comme son âme, comme lui, comme Tony, comme Loki. Comme eux. Eux et juste eux. Personne ne comprend. Tony parle, Tony pardonne et Loki vit. Prisonnier, mais bel et bien vivant. Et Tony sourit, parce qu'il a mal, et que s'il ne sourit pas il pleure, comme un môme, petit, minable, tellement pathétique. L'alcool coule dans sa gorge pour oublier, tout oublier, oublier ce vert qui le transperce de part en part, ce vert qui le fixe, qui l'empale. Vert, vert, vert. Verre de bourbon ou verre de whisky ? Oublier, oublier l'inoubliable. Les autres ? Ils ne comprennent pas, n'ont jamais compris, ne comprendront jamais. Clint est revanchard, Natasha songeuse, Bruce douteux, Steve inquiet. Et Thor ? Thor le remercie, parce qu'il a sauvé son petit frère, que c'est grâce à lui qu'il est en vie. Tais-toi connard ! C'est pas ton frère, c'est pas ma faute, je voulais pas, je savais, j'ai pas fait exprès, ok ? Tony lui sait pas, sait plus où il en est. N'a jamais vraiment su. Alors il se noie avec délectation dans l'alcool, parce que bon, sombrer pour sombrer, c'est franchement dépassé. Alors il noie son chagrin qui n'en est pas, puisqu'il n'est pas triste, pas vraiment, mais par gai pour autant. Il n'est pas gay ! Il a Pepper, sa douce, si chère Pepper. Pepper qui l'a largué, Pepper qui n'en peut plus de vivre avec une épave, Pepper qui le regarde de ses yeux bleus. Bleus. Comme son réacteur. Il déteste le bleu, il le déteste tellement. Et lui ne rêve que de deux grands yeux verts.

Les journées sont longues, et les nuits trop courtes. Les cernes s'agrandissent sous ses yeux, poches oh combien haïssable, parce qu'elles ont la teinte la plus terne de bleu, un bleu ocre et sale qui jure affreusement avec le vert. Il a repeint sa chambre en vert d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le même vert, c'est trop clair. Il recommence. Trop foncé. Recommence. Trop vif. Recommence. Trop terne. Recommence. Recommence. Recommence. Et il n'a pas assez de ses journées pour repeindre les murs de son âme, non, de sa chambre, ce n'est pas ces yeux, ses yeux. Et le bleu brille dans sa poitrine, toujours trop terne, toujours trop brillant, toujours bleu, mais il ne brille jamais pour lui, que par lui. Il se souvient de deux yeux verts, trop brillants, pour lui. Et les nuits sont trop courtes, le vert hante ses nuits, les emprisonne. Et Tony ? Tony rêve. Il sait pas, sait plus, veut pas savoir, et se vautre avec délectation dans ce vert qui le tire vers le fond. Il dort plus Tony, il rêve, et les rêve l'épuisent, l'anéantissent, le réduisent à néant, à un rien infini. Et la journée il peint. Et la nuit il rêve. Vert, vert, toujours vert, jamais assez, et pourtant il continue. Et il continue encore, et crève à petit feu.

Personne ne voit rien. Personne ne voit jamais rien. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout de Tony. Ils savent pas, ne comprennent pas. Savant fou qu'ils disent. Savant, peut -être pas. Fou ? Fou, fou, fou, oui il l'est, il le revendique, il le clame, haut, fort, ferveur et ardeur. Il est fou, fou de vert, ce vert, son vert. Fou de lui. Ses yeux verts qui lui brûle le cœur et les reins, qui l'enflamme, incongru, indécent, outrageant, et définitivement trop bon. Il se laisse aller, se noie, et coule de plus belle, les mains sur son corps, sur sa hampe, il brule de frictions, de frissons, de caresses délicieuses et interdites, de rêves échaudés et échauffés, érotisme et volupté. Trop, trop peu, trop tôt ou trop tard. Jamais et toujours. Tony veut, Tony rêve, Tony n'a pas. Tony pleure pas, Tony plie pas, Tony cède pas. Tony soufre, Tony morfle et Tony crève. Overdose de vert, drogue dure, addiction, sevrage, pas assez de vert, trop de bleu. Trouver un équilibre. Équilibre ? Mon cul oui ! Allez tous vous faire foutre, il est très bien équilibré, lui, il va très bien, lui, il est un héros, lui, il crève, lui. Épave, cercueil, squelette, cadavre, dépouille et tout ce qui va avec. Il se laisse aller, et il emmerde le monde !

Mais une nuit tout change. Le monde change, tout le temps, à chaque instant, chaque seconde, il n'en a pas conscience, personne n'en a conscience. Mais là, Tony il voit le changement, il en est témoin, il en est acteur. Une nuit secrète, silencieuse, noire et obscure. Pas seulement, pas tout à fait. La chambre noire brille d'une lueur bleue, détestable lueur bleue, horrible lueur bleue. Et Tony dort pas, il rêve, les yeux grands ouverts, les yeux verts qu'il imagine, qu'il fantasme, qu'il invente, qui apparaissent, qui le fixent, qui s'approchent de lui. Quoi ? Un gerbe d'étincelles vertes, toujours vertes, encore vertes, et ils sont là, ces deux yeux verts. Il est là, lui. Tony se lève, s'approche, flirte avec la danger, fougueux et imprévisible, comme lui, comme l'autre, comme eux. Prison ? Quelle prison ? Il est là, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Il se rapproche encore, se colle, corps à corps, bouche à bouche, l'un contre l'autre et tout est de trop. Les mains se caressent, se découvrent et se redécouvrent. Les tissus glissent, se déchirent, frôlent la peau déjà moite de sueur. Le pli de muscles bien dessinés, redessinés pas des mains joueuses, qui caressent la peau blanche auréolée de bleu luisant. Tout à coup, Tony aime le bleu, parce qu'elle sublime sa peau si pâle, qu'il caresse, qu'il dévore, les lèvres sur son cou et les mains dans son dos. Loki le pousse, il le suit, les yeux verts brillent d'amusement, ils pétillent dans cette chambre pas tout à fait noire, et Tony ne voit que ce vert qui l'enivre. Il ne se noie plus, il respire à larges goulées cet air si pur et si toxiques, les effluves douceâtres de la tension qui monte, monte, monte. Il fait chaud, il est chaud, brulant, lui aussi, tous les deux. Rien ne calme le feu qui lui dévore les entrailles, et le vert l'attise, encore, encore, plus fort. Leurs sexes se rencontre, flamme iridescente, vorace, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les caresses sont plus appuyées, plus précises, trouvent un point final. Tony crie, Loki murmure, mais Tony n'en a plus rien foutre, parce qu'il est là, près de lui, contre lui, en lui. Partout, nulle part, noir, bleu et vert, harmonie, union à la chaleur intolérable. Passion brutale, fugace, éphémère, lancinante, perpétuelle et durable. Familière et inconnue, cette douleur dans les reins, son âme à nue qui se déchire et son cœur qui implose dans la douloureuse extase. Il n'est plus seul, ils sont deux, il est deux, il est lui, ils sont là. Lui. Lui. Eux, et juste eux.

Et le matin vient, et le réveil, brutal et impitoyable. Et Tony est seul, tout seul, toujours seul, plus seul que jamais. Draps humides, draps mouillés, draps souillés. Lit défait, lit bancal, lit froid. Seul. Un rêve, un putain de rêve, un rêve trop vert, un rêve trop réel, putain de vert, il aime le vert, autant qu'il le hait. Comme le bleu. Toujours le bleu dans sa poitrine, cette lumière qui pulse au rythme presque imperceptible des battements de son cœur. Son cœur. Implosé, vous vous souvenez ? Non. Pas d'explosion, pas de fumée, pas de brasier, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un foutu rêve. Alors Tony il se lève, comme d'habitude. Il lave les draps, comme d'habitude. Il avale quelques shots de téquila, comme d'habitude. Et après, il fait quoi Tony ? Il repeint sa chambre. Comme d'habitude. En vert. Comme d'habitude. Encore et encore, toujours et encore, jamais le bon vert, et toujours, toujours recommencer. Encore, du matin au soir, heures, minutes et secondes, noyées de vert, vert comme ses yeux. Ils brillaient cette nuit ses yeux, plus que d'habitude, plus qu'avant, plus que jamais. Ils brillaient pour lui, pour lui, pour Tony. Loki était là pour Tony, et Tony il ne rêve que de recommencer. Il sait que ce n'est pas possible, car ce n'était qu'un rêve, encore ! Alors vous savez quoi ? Il peint les murs en vert. Mais c'est jamais, jamais le bon vert.

Mais la nuit revient. Tony remet des draps, comme d'habitude. Pour faire bonne mesure, il vide une bouteille de vodka, ou plutôt deux, comme d'habitude. Il se couche, comme d'habitude. Et il attend. Et il rêve. Ces yeux verts, le bon vert, ce vert qu'il aime, qu'il adore, qu'il vénère. Vert. Magie verte, bouffée d'air frai dans la pièce à l'ambiance empesée. Deux yeux verts qui le contemplent, un sourire dépourvu d'ironie qui le contemple, un corps pâle qui le contemple, en face, juste en face, pour lui, rien que pour lui. Vert, pépites vertes, nuancées de bleu, comme sa poitrine, son réacteur. Il aime le bleu maintenant, vous savez ? Et ça recommence, tout recommence, danse cyclique et éternelle, ronde endiablée qui lui tourne les sangs. La passion, le vert, la chaleur des corps, le feu, le bleu, les caresses, la douleur, le vert, encore le vert, toujours le vert, dans l'extase profonde, prolongée encore, encore. Et ils recommencent, les peaux qui claquent, les corps qui s'échauffent, et l'ardeur qui monte encore, conquérir, posséder, protéger. Désir, feu ardent qui le ravage, il ferme les yeux et s'y perd, des lèvres contre les siennes, une langue qui joue avec les sienne. Langueur, douceur, amour. Amour ? Oui, oui, oui. Plus fort, plus fort. Il ouvre, rouvre les yeux fermés, et croise les siens, verts, si verts, comme la magie qui crépite dans l'air, qui perce sa peau en un million d'aiguilles, déchirant jusqu'aux filaments même de son être. Il aime ça Tony. Il aime. Il l'aime. Pas seulement le vert, pas seulement le bleu. Loki. Il aime tout de lui, tout, toujours, plus grand, plus beau, plus fort, et tellement lui, tellement Loki, tellement Tony, tellement eux. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il s'en rend compte. Au matin quand le réveil sonne, qu'il est seul, toujours seul, lit froid au draps blancs, et murs désespérément verts. Le mauvais vert.

Et pourtant, le monde continue de tourner. Les journées s'allongent, toujours plus longues, toujours trop longues. Tony patauge dans la peinture, se noie dans la peinture, à la recherche de la petite étincelle qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver. Et les nuits reviennent, identiques, différentes, uniques et mille fois semblables. Le bleu et le vert, la magie et la lumière. Des cris rauques et des murmures obsédants. Pas de mots, jamais de mots, juste l'instant, qui à chaque fois les emporte dans la tourmente. Les jours se succèdent et les nuits se suivent. Deviennent semaines. Personne ne voit rien. Tony boit de l'alcool, parce que les journées sont toujours aussi mornes. Tony ne dort toujours pas, mais pas parce qu'il rêve, parce qu'il vit, parce qu'il fait, parce qu'il se libère à chaque fois des chaines qui l'enserrent. Brise les liens qui le travaillent le jour, plus exalté chaque nuit. Baigné de luxure et de volupté, il se laisse désormais emporté avec délice par les flots verts qui serpentent dans les méandres de son esprit torturé.

Mais Tony ne peut rester silencieux n'est-ce pas ? On le connait Tony, tout le monde le connait, même si personne ne le comprend. Tony c'est l'ironie, la hargne, la moquerie. Mais même quand il est sympa, ou de bonne humeur, Tony parle. Il ne se tait jamais. Les nuits vertes, c'était miracle que seuls fussent les gémissements qui franchirent ses lèvres. Mais le jour, Tony parle. A Jarvis, à ses coéquipiers, à Fury même, mais plus souvent tout seul, Tony parle. Alors il était évident qu'à un moment ou à une autre, il parlerait à Loki, non ? C'est la nuit. Et comme chaque nuit, le feu qui le dévore est vert. Comme d'habitude, la lumière est bleue. Comme d'habitude, le brasier enfle, enfle, jusqu'à le consumer, le réduire en cendres. Et là, juste avant de se faire emporter, juste avant de se détruire, Tony parle. Oh, ce n'est rien, trois mots, tout petits, trop petits mots, quelques lettres passe-partout, sept exactement, on les change de place et on recommence, encore et encore. Mais voilà, les lettres sont dans cet ordre, les mots sont dans cet ordre, et ils ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais pourtant, intoxiqué de vert, noyé de bleu, Tony ne sent pas Loki se tendre. Il ne sent pas le dieu se figer, tandis que lui bascule dans l'extase. Il n'entend les murmures désolés du brun. Tony n'a jamais vu ces deux grands yeux verts pleurer n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a déjà dit, vous le savez déjà. Mais s'il les avait regardés à ce moment-là, si, si seulement si, Tony les aurait vu. Les deux yeux verts, emplis de larmes, qui coulaient sur les joues d'albâtre, éclairées d'azur. Loki pleurait, il ne croyait pas, ne voulait, n'en revenait pas, n'en rêvait absolument pas et le voulait terriblement. Et Tony ? Tony ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, perdu dans ce vert qui l'obsède depuis maintenant des mois. Alors Loki se lève, se rhabille, et disparait subitement dans une bouffée de magie verte. Tony ouvre les yeux, et se retrouve seul. Ce n'est pas le matin.

Ce jour-là, Tony ne peint pas. Il ne bouge pas, n'agit pas, ne pense pas. Pause brute, arrêt sur image. Il attend que les heures inutiles se passent, pour que revienne la nuit. Le soleil est éblouissant de lumière, et le bleu dans sa poitrine n'est tout à coup plus si réconfortant. Il attend le vert. Ce n'est toujours pas le bon vert sur les murs, mais il s'en fiche. Il attend le vrai vert. Ces yeux verts. Ses yeux à lui. Il attend Loki. Loki, baigné de vert adoré et chéri, baigné d'un bleu tout juste supportable, baigné de magie et de lumière. Loki, Loki, Loki. Mais la nuit vient finalement, enfin, pas trop tôt, il était temps. La lune brille haut dans le ciel, et le réacteur brille de sa lumière bleue flamboyante dans la pièce pas tout à fait noire. Mais il n'y a pas de vert. Tout à coup, les aiguilles du cadran semblent s'accélérer, les chiffres digitaux bouger plus rapidement. Mais rien, rien ni personne. Pas de vert, juste le silence, froid et morbide. Et le bleu, toujours ce bleu. Matin, encore. Matin, rien. Matin, seul. Matin bleu et vert éteint. Cœur éteint, corps éteint, âme piétinée et refoulée. Il y croyait ! Il y avait cru, et il y croyait encore. Espoir, futile espoir, maudit espoir ! Car la journée passe, la nuit revient, et toujours rien. Tony hait l'espoir, parce qu'il ne peut s'en débarrasser. Il le hait, autant qu'il hait le bleu, autant qu'il aime le vert. Non, non, il n'aime pas le vert, il adore le vert, le vert, ce vert, toujours le vert, ce vert à lui, unique, unique comme lui, seulement lui, et encore lui, Loki, Loki, Loki…

C'est Fury qui tire Tony de sa catatonie. Des monstres on envahit la ville, et New-York a besoin d'Iron Man. Il pourrait dire non Tony. Il pourrait. Mais dire non, c'est avoir peur, c'est être lâche. Tony a peur, Tony est lâche. Mais Tony est un Stark, et un Stark ne plie pas ! Il l'a déjà dit, et ça aussi vous le savez déjà. Alors il enfile son armure, presque rouillée dans son atelier. Il active les répulseurs, et en un instant retrouve les vieux réflexes de combats. Les autres Avengers son déjà sur place. Tony les salue tout juste. Tony ne fait pas de blagues, Tony ne plaisante pas, Tony ne se moque pas d'eux, et eux ça les inquiète. Il ne connaisse pas ce Tony là, ce Tony qui se tait, ce Tony dans son armure rouge, où brille faiblement un cœur de métal bleu. Faiblement ? La lumière n'est plus vive, pas autant que dans leurs souvenirs. Parce qu'à se haïr lui-même, Tony éteint la lumière. Mais Tony, il s'en fout, lui. Lui, ce n'est pas le bleu qui l'intéresse, c'est le vert. Ces yeux verts. Loki, Loki qui l'a laissé, Loki qui l'a abandonné, Loki, toujours Loki, toujours le vert, Loki… Alors Tony, il détruit les monstres à coups de poings et de lasers. Tony il vole, il marche, il court, il sauve les coéquipiers, sauve la population, sauve la ville. Mais Tony, il est incapable de se sauver lui-même. Seul Loki peut le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Loki n'est pas là alors… Il reste un monstre, un seul, juste un, en face de lui. Un missile dans la tronche, et ce serait fini. Mais Tony ne fait rien. La créature s'approche, et il ne bouge pas. La créature le menace, et il ne bouge pas. La créature passe ses mains à son coup, et serre, serre, serre… Il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux voient flou, trouble, et étrangement obscurcit. Pourquoi ? Ah oui, peut-être parce que son cœur cerveau manque d'oxygène. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il attend. Quoi ? Il attend le vert.

C'est Steve qui détruit le monstre, la décapitant d'un coup de bouclier bien porté. La créature s'effondre, lâche Tony, qui s'effondre. Les Avengers sont là, le pressent de questions toutes plus grotesques, stupides, futiles, débiles les unes que les autres. Tony se relève, mais ne relève pas son casque. Il agite la main nerveusement, rapidement, fugacement. Et rentre chez lui. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le sait pas. La chambre est peinte dans le mauvais vert, et il n'y aura pas d'yeux verts ce soir pour l'attendre. Mais il rentre à la tour, parce qu'il n'a que ça à faire. Attendre. Encore, et encore. Et lorsque la nuit vient, Tony est trop fatigué, trop mal pour attendre. Il s'allonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux, dort. Il ne rêve pas, il dort, pour au moins la première fois depuis des mois. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a vu ces deux yeux verts. Ces yeux verts apparus soudainement dans la chambre, qui le fixent, le contemplent, le dévorent, le déshabillent. Loki est là, enfin, enfin ! Mais Tony dort, et il ne voit pas. Mais les yeux verts eux voient parfaitement les marques bleues sur le cou de Tony. Pas le bleu du réacteur, ce bleu si brillant, mais le bleu des blessures mal cicatrisées. Alors c'est inattendu, très, mais Loki hurle. Il hurle fort, si fort, et sa voix se brise dans les aigües, parce qu'il a peur, parce qu'il n'était pas là, parce que Tony était en danger, parce qu'il aurait pu mourir… Tony se réveille. C'est la nuit. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il ne sera plus seul. Loki ne voit pas ses yeux ouverts, ses propres yeux verts étant clos. Et il crie encore, et Tony sourit, Tony pleure, Tony rit, et Tony va prendre Loki dans ses bras. Il se taisent, ensembles. Il l'embrasse. Et Loki répond. Langues effarouchées, joues rougies, dents tranchantes et lèvres taquines, ils s'embrassent. La chambre n'est pas du bon vert, certes. Elle est illuminée de bleu, certes. Mais quand Tony voit ces deux yeux verts qui le contemple, il se dit que reste n'a tout simplement aucune importance.

La nuit passe, lente, longue, mais jamais aussi belle. Il était là, ils étaient là, ensemble, lui, eux, bleu et vert. Eux. Juste eux. Passion, flamme, brasier, désir, ardeur, besoin, amour. Là, juste là, plus fort, encore, eux, juste eux. Et vient le matin, et que Tony ouvre les yeux. La chambre est lumineuse, comme d'habitude. Les draps sont souillés, comme d'habitude. Mais le lit n'est pas froid, parce que Loki est là. Il était resté. Il restait. Resterait-il ? Mais Tony ne pose pas la question. Pas maintenant, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'heure, ce sont les caresses, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Et eux. Juste eux.

Un à un, les jours et les nuits se déroulent les uns à la suite des autres, rythme uniforme, cadencé, chaloupé, danse des milles diables, pas de bourré et tango à l'horizontal. Jours uniformes et nuits palpitantes, attente et passion, provoquer, attiser, exciter. Susciter ce désir permanent, exacerber les sens déjà malmenés, jouer ce petit jeu de séduction qui n'est qu'à eux, qui n'appartient qu'à eux, qui n'est qu'eux. C'est eux. Juste eux. L'un, l'autre, il se séparent, se cherchent et se retrouvent dans une routine inter-dimensionnelle qui ne dépend que d'eux. Parfois, Loki regagne Asgard, animer le clone qui a pris sa place dans les prisons. Parfois, Tony quitte la tour pour aller combattre avec ses petits camarades Avengers. Et toujours, quand l'un revient, l'autre est là, l'attend, le chéri, l'aime. Car ces trois petits mots, ces pas grand-chose qui finalement ont tant d'importance, ces petites lettres peintes en bleu et vert, désordonnées, posées sur la langue, le gout acre et amer en bouche, la peur de l'échec et du rejet, la douleur, la douceur, la réponse, le partage et finalement l'ivresse de se savoir aimé. Ces mots, Tony les a dits, redits et répétés. Il les a murmurés à son oreille, soufflés contre sa peau. Il les a criés lors de leurs ébats, hurlés lors de l'extase. Il les lui a avoués, les mains tremblantes, incapable de plonger son regard dans les abysses vertigineux de ces deux yeux verts. Et à chaque fois, Loki a répondu. Langue d'argent qu'on l'appelait. Dieu des Mensonges qu'il était. Mais jamais mots dans sa bouche n'ont été plus sincère. Le trompeur trompé, tombé amoureux d'un piètre mortel, et incapable de se détacher de cette lumière bleue qui l'hypnotisait. Ils étaient deux, accro l'un à l'autre. C'était sans aucun doute malsain, profitable pour eux deux, mais immanquablement vicieux, pervers et dénaturé. Mais c'était eux. C'était fort, c'était fou, c'était eux et ils s'en foutaient. Magie verte et lumière bleue. C'était eux. Juste eux. Et ça leur allait très bien.

Mais pourtant le monde change, toujours, tout le temps, on l'a déjà dit, non ? Eux sont dans la chambre, chambre verte, mauvais vert, deux yeux vert et une lumière bleue, bleu et vert, ensembles, et le monde change, sans eux, avec eux, pas le choix, ils suivent, ils doivent. Alors Tony se lève, Loki se lève, ils s'enlacent, ils s'embrassent, et ils repartent dans leur désir aphrodisiaque. Toujours la passion dévorante, toujours, encore, de nouveau, recommencer, continuer, prolonger. Il aurait su Tony, il n'aurait pas bouger, il serait resté là, avec lui, avec eux, juste eux, bleu et vert. Mais Tony il sait pas, Loki il sait pas, personne ne sait et personne ne pouvait savoir. Alors Tony se relève, encore. Tourne le dos à Loki, à ces yeux verts, derniers regards, derniers baisers, s'habille et s'en va. Et Loki attend. Il attend Tony, il attend le bleu. Comme d'habitude, comme toujours, encore et encore. Ils s'attendent l'un l'autre, et aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Loki. Mais il n'aura pas à attendre longtemps, parce que le monde change, tourne et bascule, en bien parfois, souvent en mal, et là c'est le drame, pas le choix, on ne peut pas l'éviter. Mais Loki ne le sait pas encore, bientôt, pas tout de suite, après, plus tard, pas encore, mais il saura. Dans cette chambre privée de bleu, deux yeux verts attendent.

Tony est partit au shield. Pourquoi ? Attaque. Quoi ? Robots. Où ? Manhattan. Qui ? Tous les Avengers. Tous ? Urgence, alerte, grave, impérieux, gros problème, urgence, urgence, urgence. Mais Tony ne voit pas l'urgence, ne l'entend pas, ne la sent pas. Et les Avengers s'inquiètent, et Fury s'inquiète, et Hill s'inquiète, parce que Tony est tellement hors du temps, hors de tout sauf de lui, le bleu brille mais sans vert, et Tony attend le vert, ces yeux verts, lui, Loki. Alors il se battra vite. Bien, fort et vite, et il rentrera à la maison, le retrouver, et ensemble, ensemble, toujours, bleu et vert, eux. Juste eux. Alors Tony ne voit pas l'urgence. Il aurait du ! Il aurait su, il aurait deviné, envisagé, proposé. Mais non, Tony ne voit que deux yeux verts, et il sourit. Dehors c'est l'apocalypse, mais il sourit, parce que Tony il est heureux. Jamais il n'a été heureux avant, jamais vraiment, jamais tout à fait. Mais là il l'est, parce qu'il a Loki, pour lui, rien que pour lui, il l'aime, ils s'aiment, et Tony est bien, juste bien, heureux. C'est ça le bonheur. C'est traitre n'est-ce pas ? Ça s'en va, ça revient, ça se perd, ça se détruit, ça se brise, comme les cœurs, comme les âmes humaines. Mais Tony savait pas, sinon il serait resté chez lui. Il savait pas, pouvait pas savoir. Et ça n'a pas commencé, mais c'est déjà trop tard, trop, trop tôt et il n'a plus le choix, ils n'ont plus le choix, ils n'ont jamais eu le choix. Iron Man s'élance, s'envole et virevolte, vers d'autres cieux, d'autres combats, d'autres exploits. Il veut juste rentrer. Il ne rentrera pas.

Tony combat. Il se baisse, il esquive, et il enchaine les attaques. Il se défend, corps et âme, corps à corps, et rend coup pour coup. Il ne se laisse pas impressionner, ça jamais de la vie. Il est un Stark après tout, et un Stark ne plie pas. Mais ces foutus robots sont partout, détruisent tout, enflamment tout, massacre tout. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Tout est réduit en cendres, poussières grises, étincelles fugaces et vies qui s'éteignent. Et les Avengers ? Une goutte d'eau. Ce n'est rien, rien, rien. Un ennemi de vaincu, c'est trois nouveaux qui apparaissent. Pas de fin. Pas de début. Un début ? Oui, des heures plus tôt. Longues, longues heures, futiles heures. Tony est fatigué. Tony faiblit. Tony n'en peut plus. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, comme d'habitude, il a la gueule de bois, comme d'habitude, et au final il voudrait juste, juste rentrer chez lui. Comme d'habitude. Mais Tony il peut pas rentrer, il ne rentrera pas. Il ne le sait pas, pas encore. Il ne le devine pas, ne l'envisage pas. Il veut juste revoir ces yeux verts, revivre ces nuits de feu, cette passion, cet amour qui les lie, se tisse et les enflamme. Juste eux, toujours eux, encore eux. Tony attend la maison. Tony attend le vert. Mais Tony n'attend plus, parce qu'il est tombé. Un robot, pas vu, pas saisit, pas suivit. Déconcentré Tony, il pense trop, pas au combat, mais au vert. Et résultat, boum, à terre. Le bleu palpite, le bleu crépite, le bleu tangue et chavire. Le bateau se noie, touché, coulé. Le réacteur grésille, crépitement de fin du monde, tonnerre des dieux et terreurs nocturnes. Mais Tony n'a pas peur. Il savait pas. Maintenant il sait. Il a déjà deviné, déjà comprit. Calculé les équations, posé les variables, envisagé les hypothèses. C'est un scientifique Tony, il fait des probabilités. Et il sait maintenant ce qui va arriver. Alors il touche pas au bleu, parce que le bleu c'est lui, Loki, bleu et vert, et qu'il n'a pas de vert pour panser ses plaies. Le robot est là, le métal, créature infernale, démon. Loki est un démon, son démon, à lui, juste à lui, rien que pour lui. Mais Loki n'est pas là, alors quoi ? Tony bouge pas, cille pas, tremble pas. Il est un Stark lui vous savez, il se rendra pas, il pliera pas. Il attend. Quoi ? Il attend le vert.

Le bras métallique le transperce, et tout à coup, Tony ne respire plus. Il n'y a plus d'air dans ses poumons, que du sang, du sang rouge, rouge, rouge. Pourpre, bordeaux et grenat. Carmin, vermeille et incarnat. Mais c'est que du rouge, vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas du bleu, ce n'est pas du vert, ce n'est pas ces yeux, ce n'est pas Loki. Alors Tony il s'en fout, Tony attend. Il ferme les yeux parce que le soleil brille trop. Et le soleil n'a pas de lumière bleue, n'est-ce pas ? Lumière trop vive, trop perçante, devant le bleu qui lentement s'éteint, devant le rouge qui lentement s'écoule, devant le vert désespérément absent. La respiration est rauque, alourdie, sifflante et difficile. Alors Tony ne dit rien. Ne répond pas aux collègues qui l'appelle, ne fanfaronne pas devant la grande dame noire qui approche, ne pleure pas devant la douleur de sa blessure. Non, Tony attend. Mais il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas ? Il ne viendra pas. Il ne sait pas, Loki ne sait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir. Alors Loki attend Tony. Et Tony attend Loki. Cycle infernale, qu'ils disaient. Jamais aussi bien porté son nom ce truc-là.

Et puis tout à coup, brusquement, le vert est là. Tempête de magie verte, brusque montée de chaleur, étincelles désirable. Tony sourit. Il voit pas, il a les yeux fermés, mais il sait, il sent. Loki est là, juste là. Il rouvre les yeux, juste une fois, dernière fois. Les deux yeux verts sont là, juste devant lui, agenouillé à ses côtés. La magie se jette en un tourbillon de puissance sur la corps décharné, Loki presse ses mains sur la blessure. Il incante, conjure, tempête et prie, parce que la blessure est grave, très grave, trop grave, qu'il ne peut rien faire, il essaie mais ça ne marche pas ! Rien ne marche, tout échoue, et Loki reste là, à voir le bleu palpiter. Et le vert brille, pas de magie, le vert de ses yeux brille, de larme. Loki sait, il a deviné lui aussi. Il savait pas, pouvait pas savoir lui non plus. Maintenant si. Ils savent tous les deux, eux, juste eux. Ensembles, ils savent. Personne ne sait, personne ne comprend et ils s'en foutent, parce que eux savent. C'est la fin. Juste la fin, la fin de tout, la fin d'eux. Plus de bleu, plus de vert, plus de magie et plus de lumière. Alors ils se regardent, une dernière fois. Ils se contemplent, une dernière fois. Ils se dévorent, une dernière fois. Ils s'aiment, une dernière fois. Ces fameux mots, ces mots qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, ces trois petits mots fleurissent en petits bourgeons sur les lèvres de Tony avec une écume sanglante. Mais les bourgeons ne fleuriront pas, faneront sans jamais avoir éclos. Parce que les lèvres rouges se figent, la poitrine cesse de monter, les yeux se voilent, la main se relâche, et le bleu s'éteint. La lumière bleue s'est éteinte, il n'y a plus de bleu, plus jamais, il n'y en aura plus jamais, parce que le bleu est mort, Tony est mort, mort, mort !

Alors Loki pleure, Loki hurle, Loki crie, Loki tempête. Il tient Tony dans ses bras, il le secoue, le berce, le presse contre lui. Il ne voit rien du monde autour, rien de ce qui l'entoure, les entoure, parce qu'il n'y a que Tony pour lui, Tony qui n'est pas, Tony qui n'est plus. Son visage est si pâle, et n'est plus éclairé de bleu, et ses yeux verts brillent comme jamais, pour lui, que pour lui, rien que pour lui. La magie crépite autour de lui, autour d'eux, tourbillon, étincelles, brasier. La magie et la lumière, c'était eux, juste eux, toujours eux. Mais il n'y a plus de bleu, il n'y a plus de lumière, il n'y a plus d'eux, il n'y a plus rien, rien, rien ni personne. Il est mort, ils sont morts, ils étaient deux et Loki est seul. La magie enfle encore, tempête, hurle son chagrin, pleure ses morts et mène le deuil de cette lumière. Dévorante, comme la douleur, comme la tristesse, la souffrance et l'absence. C'était eux, juste eux. Il ferme les yeux. Ces deux yeux verts que Tony aimait tant. Mais s'il n'y a plus de bleu, il n'y aura plus de vert, c'est ainsi, c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas à discuter. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues blêmes, coulent sur le corps inerte, lave les flots sanglants qui le dénaturent. Loki embrase ces lèvres, juste une dernière fois, puis embrasse le réacteur. Réacteur éteint, réacteur, froid, réacteur mort. Loki pleure, encore, Loki hurle, encore. Sa magie lui échappe, et le monde implose en une supernova de puissance et de lumière.

Bleue.

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 28/12/2015.  
> Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois conclure ce texte... C'était bizarre, surement dérangeant, et moi-même je ne sais pas exactement d'où est sortit cet OS... Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est mon premier texte sur le fandom, alors n'hésitez à commenter, à relever les incohérences ou à faire des critiques, je suis ouverte à tout !


End file.
